1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and more particularly to a filter arrangement adapted to be connected to an apertured plate member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of filter arrangements adapted to be releasably connected to an apertured plate member. Typically, each arrangement includes a tubular filter having one end connected to an apertured support plate member, a basket or cage disposed within the filter to prevent inadvertent collapse or failure of the filter, and a venturi proximate the end of the filter adapted to direct and channel pulsed gasses into the filter during filter cleaning operations. These arrangements have usually required the use of tools to install and remove and generally have only been accessible from one side of the support plate.